


I Can't

by Villain04081998



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Protective Siblings, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: One-shot: Malice is single but that makes him the #1 most desirable boy in Auradon Prep. One day he snaps after he declines a date from the 12th girl of the day and Mal is there to help her twin. She doesn't expect what he is going to tell her though





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Descendants :) Just Malice. Hope you enjoy the story :)

Narrator POV

For one more time Crystal...I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU! Malice yelled at her, shocking thee princess and making her run away with tears.

Mal looked at her brother with worry :) Since Ben, Jay, Chad and Carlos had girlfriends, Malice was the most desirable boy in Auradon Prep. Every girl wanted to be with him. Especially now that he was a hero. Today he had declined twelve offers on a date. 

Are you okay, brother? She asked him with worry

Yeah, why wouldn't I? he snapped at her sarcastically, his eyes glowing green, meaning if he wouldn't calmed down, he would shift to a dragon.

In my room now, she instructed with authority, though Malice stood up glaring at her following her with hesitation.

What's wrong? You have never snapped like that ever before, she asked seriously.

I can't handle this Mal. Not anymore. I CAN'T. Every day a dozen of girls ask me out. All except Jordan, Evie, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey and you, you are my sister so that's out of question, so that leaves us our best friends who all have boyfriends, only Audrey is single, he said and Mal thought she saw sadness on his eyes while he mentioned Audrey.

Who were they today? Mal asked once again.

Crystal White, Melody, Ruby, Ellie, Jessica, Felicity, Fiona, Mary, Riley, Ally, Evangeline and Daliyah. Can you believe it Mal? The three good fairies' daughters have an obsession with me! You would think that they would be afraid of us but no. Big NO. They want me. 

You hate that, don't you? Mal asked softly.

Like hell I do. Malice said. In the Isle things were simpler. Girls never swooned over a guy.

Yeah, she smirked and you had a girlfriend that would kill them if they looked at you. 

CJ wanted me just for power and sex. Malice said angrily. I just want to someone that loves me for who I truly am. Not for being Maleficent's son or for my looks. And you know what the funny thing is? he said sadly. The only girl who I love doesn't even look at me.

What? Mal asked shocked. Who is it?

A....Audrey. Malice said stuttering. Her brother was stuttering. Oh god he is in love, Mal thought smiling at the idea.

Just then the door opened and there stood Audrey with a look of shock written on her face.

Malice got quickly panicked. Au-Aud-drey, I can explain.

You love me? Audrey asked shocked.

Ummm....yeah....I guess, Malice said ruffling his hair.

What happened next left Mal shocked. Audrey was crying.

Aud, are you okay? Malice asked worried.

I ove you too, she said with happy tears. Why you never told me?

I don't know...Malice was cut off by the princess. She pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and hugged her. They kept kissing for 2 minutes and they didn't see Mal leaving the dorm. 

I love you Audrey Beauty. To the moon and back. You are mine now. Malice smiled at her.

I love you too Malice Vis. Forever and ever. She said smiling too.

And eternity, they said in unison.


End file.
